


blood in my lambo

by trashcoon (steven_damnkos)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blood, Jamie would do Anything for Tyler, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/trashcoon
Summary: wish i could go, I'm losing hope // i light a candle, some palo santo // for all these demons, wish i could just go on
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	blood in my lambo

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh this was supposed to be a Halloween fic, but it was NOT finished in time. anyways, enjoy this garbagé. 
> 
> lmk if I should add more tags!  
> 
> 
> title from [hollywood's bleeding](https://youtu.be/w5GrxfjuTTI) \- post malone

Jamie knows he would do pretty much anything for Tyler, just to make him happy. He didn't know exactly how much he really would do for Tyler until he pulled up in Jamie's driveway with a dead body in the impossibly small trunk of his ridiculous car. 

"Chubbs, it's not what you think." Tyler had popped the hood before he got out, blood all down his front, smeared from his chin to his waist. 

"Jesus fuck, Seggy." Jamie had been waiting at the door for Tyler after he had called Jamie, frantic and begging for help, but he hadn't expected...this. It's a bloody mess, and Jamie can't look at Tyler or the body squashed into the space under the hood. If he looks closer, he can see the shredded, ravaged throat and it sends a shiver down his spine. "What the hell did you do?" Tyler's a vampire, but Jamie thought there were rules or whatever. There's no way he's allowed to just... kill people. 

"I picked him up at the vampire club, and I was feeding on him in the car, you know, normal shit, but then something came over me. I just-" Tyler shakes his head, taking in a deep breath. "It's like I went feral for a moment. I ripped his throat out with my teeth, Chubbs. I just fuckin' killed him." His voice gets small and scared, looking towards Jamie with eyes full of panic. "I didn't know who else to call, I can't let this get out… They'll make me stop playing if they think I'm going feral, and you know hockey is all I have." 

"I think I have a shovel in the garage." Jamie sighs, going inside to open the door. Of course he's going to help Tyler hide the body, no question about it. Tyler had to deal with so much shit in Boston before he was sent to Dallas, and as both Tyler's best friend and captain, Jamie feels like it's his responsibility to deal with this. He's just...helping things stay calm, that's all. They don't need a media storm, especially after the ‘fucking horseshit’ debacle. Jamie finds a shovel propped up in the corner, dusty with disuse. He opens the garage door to drag it outside to Tyler, letting out a squawk when Tyler moves to pull the corpse from his car. "Jesus Christ, not here!" Jamie hisses at Tyler, sure his eyes are even wider than normal with the sudden panic. "We can not bury a dead person in my yard! We'll-" he freezes, needing a moment to think. "We'll take it out to the desert, bury it in the middle of nowhere." 

"Alright, fuck." Tyler swears, shoving the body back down in the trunk before slamming the hood down on it. It makes Jamie wince, watching Tyler slide into his car like this is almost ...normal. Jamie starts to wonder about Tyler's life outside of the team as he moves towards the car, giving the trunk a wide berth.

"You can't put the shovel in my car, Chubbs." Tyler's rolled down the passenger window, making a face at Jamie. "It'll fuck up the leather." 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Segs? There's a fucking body in the trunk and you're worried about a shovel? There's fucking blood everywhere!" 

"I can get that cleaned. Just drive your truck." Jamie feels like he's losing his mind and Tyler is so nonchalant, talking about leather seats like this is an everyday occurrence. It makes him shake his head, putting the shovel in the truck bed as Tyler's car starts up, the creaking of the gate followed by Tyler obnoxiously revving his engine. 

x

Jamie doesn’t know how long they’ve been driving, the cities all sprawled together and growing bigger every day. He's stayed behind Tyler through every lane change, keeping his eyes on the back of his car, trusting Tyler actually knows where he's going, but he most likely doesn't. Jamie doesn't notice at first, but all the lights of the city and its highways have finally given way to the empty darkness of the desert, stretching out, open and flat in front of them. 

Tyler's leading him to the middle of nowhere, and Jamie realizes that he'll follow Tyler anywhere, even to the end of time to keep him safe. It's a heavy thing to think, and it fucks him up for a moment, distracting him long enough that he nearly misses Tyler turning off the road, making Jamie swear as he hits the brakes. He thinks it might be an old farm road, a little one lane dirt track, lined with wire fencing down each side. Tyler's driving far faster than necessary, tires throwing up heavy dust clouds; Jamie's headlights are barely able to cut through them, the darkness almost oppressive. 

Tyler finally comes to a stop in the middle of an empty field, the old desert highway a distant memory in the rear view, with clouds of dust still hanging in the air. Jamie pulls up beside him, watching as Tyler pops the hood, leaving the headlights on as well; Jamie follows suit, brights on as he retrieves the shovel. The sight of the mangled body in Tyler's car is just as brutal as the first time had been, the hole that used to be someone's windpipe giving Jamie the creeps. 

Tyler's pacing in the headlights, even more frazzled than he had been in the driveway, hands running through his hair and making it stand on end. "Chubbs, c'mon man. You gotta- fuckin' dig!" He frantically gestures at the expanse of dirt illuminated in their headlights, terror on his face. Jamie's silent as he starts to dig, the top layer of the ground baked to a hard crust by the sun. He wishes he had brought gloves, or even another shovel, hours of digging ahead looming in front of him. 

The sky is starting to lighten up as Jamie tosses the last shovel of dirt out of the hole, exhausted as he heaves himself out as well, ready to collapse. He leans against the front bumper of his truck, watching as Tyler finally hauls the body out of the trunk, the toes of the man's loafers dragging through the dirt. Tyler's still got his suit jacket on, something about the sight making Jamie feel almost hysterical. He watches Tyler's arms flex under the fabric as he unceremoniously dumps the corpse in, making a skin-crawling thump as it hits the bottom of the hole. Tyler turns to Jamie, who just shakes his head. "You fill up the fucking hole, I'm too exhausted to fill it back in." Tyler makes a disbelieving face, picking up the shovel to start tossing the dirt in. 

It takes half as long to fill the hole as it did to dig it, Tyler patting down the dirt with an air of finality. Jamie's nearly asleep on his feet as he drags himself into the cab of the truck, letting Tyler throw the shovel into the back. He sincerely hopes Tyler knows the way back, dreading the hours behind the wheel. 

x

Jamie sleeps like the dead once he and Tyler have gone their separate ways, glad they've got the day off because practice would kill him. The night feels almost like a fever dream when he wakes up in the afternoon, but the ache in his arms combined with the blisters on his hands are reminders of how it's all too real. Jamie rests, trying to relax and ignore the paranoia gnawing at his mind. He's convinced that the cops are going to break down his door any moment, and arrest him for helping a feral vampire and covering up a murder. 

Tyler doesn't bring it up at practice, or when they go out for lunch afterwards, seemingly just as willing to pretend it didn't happen. Time passes, and nothing happens. Jamie can finally start to relax, no longer thinking about a cold, dark hole in the desert. That is, at least, until it happens again, Tyler showing up with another bloody corpse and Jamie dutifully follows him to that same field, two months later. 

Every time Jamie manages to put a grim night of hiding a body behind him, Tyler relapses. It almost becomes a routine, Jamie settling into the pattern as it happens over and over again. Neither of them know why he's constantly losing control, Jamie having to stop Tyler from snarling at guys on the ice, fangs out and all. He's even turned on Jamie a couple times, nearly biting him. (Tyler doesn't like to talk about Boston too much, but he's told Jamie about when he was turned, the result of a wild night post Cup win. That kind of crazed, bloodlust energy is always running under Tyler's skin nowadays.) Jamie knows that eventually, someone is going to catch on to the disappearances at the clubs, find their makeshift graveyard, or remember the sad funeral procession of just the two of them making their way out of the city, and it'll all be over. 

Until then, Jamie will be digging holes in the desert. For Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this was inspired by Tyler saying he owns a Ferrari because he's 'humble', and this weird video I saw of a dude trying to fit his girlfriend in the trunk of a Lamborghini. 
> 
> anyways. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://morgandykely.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/raccoon_daddy)


End file.
